


Solutions

by navaan



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Protectiveness, Rescue, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: “Superman?” he says in a voice that isn’t a whisper, but that is still drowned out by the raging flames and the falling debris. “Save Tim. Get Barbara. They’re in danger.”





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).



He knows the moment when the ceiling is falling and the only way back is closed, because the flames have by now engulfed the entirety of the corridor, that he’s not going to make it. But Robin and Batgirl are still upstairs - trapped, but at least above the part of the building that’s an inferno now. They have a chance to get out before the League of Assassins gets to them too. The three shadows that are down here with him will not reach them.

“Batman?” a faint voice says in his ear. It’s Tim; checking in. “We can’t get up to the roof.”

His mind jumps through all the hoops and details, thinks about the angles for escape for the young people upstairs, just as the first assassin pounces. It’s a pointless fight now, because shortly not only the ceiling, but also the floor will give out.

There are many solutions that will save Tim and Barbara, but he can’t be there to execute them, doesn’t have time to explain.

But Batman always has an ace up his sleeve and is ready to use it.

He kicks the fighter away from himself and dives into the flames with his cape drawn up to protect his face. “Superman?” he says in a voice that isn’t a whisper, but that is still drowned out by the raging flames and the falling debris. “Save Tim. Get Barbara. They’re in danger.”

He can only hope Clark hears him wherever he is right now.

Then the building comes down.

* * *

He wakes in his own bed.

His ribs hurt.

But he’s not in a hospital room. 

He’s at the mansion.

And someone is holding his hand.

“ _They’re_ in danger? Really, Bruce?” Clark asks. " _They_? Would it have pained to ask me to save you?"

Bruce forces his head to move, rolls it across the pillow until he can properly see Clark - plain reporter clothes, but no fake glasses. He’s the picture of amused calm. That means nobody was lost. Superman was there in time and everyone got out. All is well.

As well as it usually is in Gotham.

Hmm.

He’ll worry about _that_ later.

“How did you get me out?”

“Me? _Superman_ carried Batman bridal style out of the flames and slowed down so that all reporters could get a good picture in.” He grins.

Bruce likes it when Clark shows his more impish side - hidden somewhere under the farm boy, mild mannered reporter and the alien superhuman. It’s the true Clark. And only people who get close get to see it.

“I hope you waved at them to make my indignity complete.”

Clark chuckles and leans back in his chair, lightly squeezes his fingers. It always makes Bruce wonder what it’s like to have all this strength and yet to be to gentle.

“Do me a favor though,” Clark says as he watches him settle back on his pillow to rest a while longer. “Next time? Call. Before the fire.”

“Uh-huh,” he answers and smiles.

He knows Clark sees right through it - and all without x-ray vision.


End file.
